At Long Last
by ewokspenguin
Summary: A story about a girl, kind and gentle, who is destined to battle against the darkness that follows. With the guild by her side, young Meira Satsuki has a destiny that she is yet to discover, and is hardly sure whether she wants to find out. WARNING: THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PLOT SO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED THE ANIME OR READ THE MANGA.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL  
Heads up, italics in this story are used when a character is thinking, but when I posted the chapter some of the italics were removed. **

Chapter One:

 _'Child, stop playing with fire' her older sister use to always say, 'Wherever there is fire... someone is bound to get burned.'_

The fire grew large and vicious and the screams became louder so suddenly, the suffering audible in the eardrums of every survivor. The horrible smell of burning flesh stung the nostrils of the strong senses of the people, causing them to cringe and stumble over their own two feet to their knees, choking on their own throats.

Heavy forces of wind blew harshly against the flames, sparks flying freely onto patches of flowers and grass, devastatingly affecting its blooming colours.

The innocence of the people that were suffering this dreadful day were all well known and envied for their abilities by those who are notorious for their murderous instincts and hateful auras. They couldn't stand to see such gleeful emotions when there are those suffering all around them. The dark wizards grew insane until they finely had enough of the people in the small village and put everything to flame with their powerful magic.

"Somebody, find that dragon slayer boy!" A villager yelled, widening eyes frantically searching the area for survivors. All were wounded, their slumping bodies collapsing onto the ground.

"Sir, he and Meira are in site now!" A man still standing called back, clutching his burning arm.

The flames weren't dying down; they only grew more by the second.

 _How could someone do such a thing?_

Meira and Natsu walked side by side down the dirt path quietly, wanting to reach their destination as soon as possible. Meira was visiting her brother while Natsu came to tag along.

"Natsu, what would you do if I left Fairy Tail someday?"

With eyes looking in her direction from the corner of his eyes, he tilted his head back to stare at the sky. "I would chase after you to bring you back. Fairy Tail is our home; I couldn't imagine you leaving in the first place, Mei."

She nodded with a smile before looking at the land in front of her and jogged ahead of him, her long ebony hair blowing in the wind before him. Looking over her shoulder she closed her eyes and held up a finger with a childish grin.

"Hm, maybe I should have had Gray tag along... He'd be able to catch up with me..." She couldn't help giggle.

Natsu, being the densest person in all of the Fairy Tail guild and the worst at pointing out jokes or sarcasm held up his fists with narrowed eyes. "That Ice Princess is nowhere near as fast as me! I could run laps around that puny popsicle!"

With a raised brow, "Oh?" She folded her arms and stepped backwards as she felt the wind of Natsu's take off pass her.

"Hurry up, Mei-mei! I'll race you!"

"You got a head start!" She frowned, finding the situation highly unfair but ran nonetheless. Her feet pushed off the ground and after a few stumbles her feet were running at a reasonable speed, though Natsu had always been faster out of the two.

* * *

"You're not getting any faster back there!" He yelled cockily before tripping over his own feet and somersaulting into continuous tumbles on the ground.

"Cockiness is a horrible thing, Natsu" She laughed before running ahead with Natsu on the ground covered in dirt behind her.

"That's unfair, Mei-mei!" He pouted with a playful glare, getting up onto his feet and taking off again using his fire as a boost.

Natsu was ahead again, being naturally faster than Meira, when he began to smell a familiar scent. Fire. But it wasn't just any ordinary fire; this fire was made by magic!

His feet slowed down and his eyes widened at the devastation before his eyes. Meira behind him wasn't concentrating on her surroundings and bumped into the stiff back of her friend and looked up at him in confusion. Then it hit her. Smoke stung at her eyes and the smell forced it's way into the air. How had she not smelt it earlier?

"Natsu... what's going on? I smell smoke..." Her voice spoke out quietly as her face was hiding behind his vest.

"I don't know," He replied carefully. "I think there's a fire in the village."

A shocked noise escaped her throat as she had the urge to run to her brother who happened to be in the village, but fear left her frozen.

"Come on, let's go help them!" Natsu tightened his fists with a clenched jaw as he took Meira's hand in his and pulled her towards the entrance of the village. The gates were busted down and burnt to ashes sending anger to course through Natsu's veins. Who would do such a thing to these people! He growled.

"Brother!" The little Meira yelled out, tears springing from her eyes as her little feet push forcefully along the ground and ahead of Natsu, adrenaline giving her body the capability to now move. Her heart pounded against her rib cage painfully, eyes trailing over the fire that has now engulfed the village in flame.

A hand made an appearance and tugged her out of the way just before a roof came crumbling down before her.

"Natsu..." She murmured as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder that had the smell of ash and smoke stained into it.

Softened eyes formed on Natsu's face while looking at her frightened appearance, though as soon as it came, a determined look took over his once horrified features.

"There's a lot of fire, but I'll try to eat it all and save as much of the village I can." He assured in a hush tone. He stood up and peeked a look around for any enemy in site. "There's so much... It makes me feel all fired up!"

Looking up from under her locks of ebony she gave a small nod and took his hand in hers. Natsu looked back at her with a tilt of his head and softened eyes again.

"I'm not sure if my brother is still-" Out of the blue, pitching screams of people in agony echoed and travelled to her ears causing her to clutch her head in pain.

"Of course he's fine! He's your brother and I know he'll never leave you on your own!" Natsu pointed his fist at her with serious eyes on his young features. "Don't doubt Fairy Tail wizards, Mei-mei."

She didn't get a chance to reply before he ran off into the roaring flames that completely surrounded him as he made an appearance. Finding himself locked inside, a smirk formed over his mouth. _There is never too much fire when it comes to a fire dragon!_ He thought before steadying his feet into position.

Confident that he would save Meira, he slowly took intakes of breaths before widening his mouth and taking in as much fire as he could. The flames twirled and formed itself into a tornado of sort before rapidly being sucked into Natsu's throat as if a dragon that was breathing fire was paused and put into reverse.

The dark wizards noticed the fire vanishing and surrounded Natsu's young body with enchanted swords pointed towards the boy. Black coloured fire emerged from the tip of the sword, spinning and forming into a ball of energy. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu finished off his meal with a pat to his stomach and a burp escaping his mouth before turning to them with a deathly glare forming over his face.

Natsu tilted his head as his eyes became shadowed.

"Nobody hurts my family. I'll make you wish you never targeted our members of Fairy Tail! I'll turn you all to dust!"

"You're just a little kid while we are known and feared wizards from the Shadow guild!" One of the many men in black hoods growled harshly.

With her heart continually thumping against her rib cage, Meira clutched her chest in fear as she choked on air that failed to process through her lungs. _Natsu... No..._

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as huge waves of glowing fire escaped his mouth like an actual fire-breathing dragon. _Just like Igneel._

"Fire is useless against us, you stupid brat." He stated, holding out a hand and absorbing the fire into his palm. "If you didn't notice, we made this fire with our own magic. You're not the only one who has the ability to wield fire!" The man yelled, the dark ball of energy shooting out towards Natsu, wind forcefully pushing everything out of its path to hit its target.

"Natsu!" Meira screamed, her hands blocking her ears as the blast made contact with Natsu, his body flying into the wall behind him, which crumbled into pieces on top of his body.

"Did you even consider the consequences of fighting a dark guild on your own, Salamander?"

"Considering isn't really my thing..." The salmon-haired boy replied, pushing away the heavy bricks and stone rocks off of chest and standing up onto his feet. "I do whatever I need to do to protect my friends!"

"So, you like fire little boy? I'll show you the ultimate flame!" He roared, holding his two palms out and clapping them together creating a sharp spark. As he gradually opened his hands, a ball of darkness sat in between his palms, floating in the air between them. "This is one of my few ultimate moves that I have yet to try. You should consider yourself lucky that a kid as weak as you will get to feel the agony of one of the most powerful wizards in all of Earth Land!"

Talk about over-exaggerating. _He ain't nearly as tough as gramps and Gildarts are. Not to mention Erza..._

What does he intend to do with that? This magic feels cold and ancient...Meira thought anxiously as she got to her knees, the bare skin of her feet stepping onto the sharpness of the pieces of glass and stone scattered amongst the ground. Natsu, the fire is gone... get out of there!

"Any flame you throw at me I can eat so you can give it your best shot!"

A ghostly chuckle escaped the mouth of the dark wizard as he tilted his head back in a fit of psychotic laughs. When his head turned to face Natsu again, his hood fell backwards and his face was revealed. A large scar was notable, beginning from the left side of his forehead, across his right eye and curling down the back of his neck. His coal black eyes widened as his body shook violently as he continued to laugh. His black hair that flew messily over his shoulders began to hang in locks over his face.

"This flame is special," His head fell to the side, a grin forming over his mouth. "When this attack is made, you wont ever be seeing fire, light or anything ever again, including your precious Igneel!"

Natsu took a few cautious steps back, his heart beginning to thumb against his chest. _This guy is inane! What does he mean by not being able to see anything? What could this guy want with Meira's big bro?_

"Good~bye, Salamander!" The black ball in his palm rose inches into the air slowly, as if it was purposely trying to intimidate them all. To Natsu, it felt as if all the sound in the world was silenced, his heart the only audible sound. Seconds passed and faster than his eyes could muster the dark magic sprung out towards Natsu, it's speed too fast for the mere human eye. As it was meters away from Natsu, he closed his eyes as the attack the man threw was horribly bright and stung his eyes. If he had waited any longer to close them, he really wouldn't have been seeing anything ever again!

Natsu smelt a familiar scent in front of him and his heart stopped, frozen like ice.

He didn't have to see to know Meira had protected him from the attack, he could smell her usual scent of vanilla and lavender.

Meira held her palms out before the attack and narrowed her eyes. "I beckon you to my palm. Light, come to me!"

A star of light formed into the gap in Meira's hand as beams of light shot out from each space it could escape from. It clashed against her opponents attack and created a sound similar to high-pitched whistling or nails against a chalkboard. As her attack was unleashed from her palm, her eyes widened at the sudden realization that entered her mind. A tear fell from her eyes as she bobbed her head to face the floor.

 _Light, have you punished me for using you in such a situation? Is it all a test that you had created to see how far I could go without summoning you? If so, I now understand why you took away something that was very much precious to me. But, I understand, just lend me your strength to protect those who are dear to me!_

Meira wiped her tear and growled in anger, her dark hair turning into the glowing white of an angel's wing. A snow-coloured light surrounded her fists and she tilted her head up to face her opponent. She ran at him at full speed, each foot that landed on the ground creating a crack in the land. As she came face-to-face with him she placed her hand to his chest and glared him down.

"You're death itself," She glowered, nails clawing at his skin. "You're a demon in human's flesh. Do you enjoy making young children suffer? Do you find it amusing to kill their parents and come back for their brothers! Will you be satisfied after eliminating everybody I hold dear?"

His eyes grew wide as he stumbled over words to decide from. But as his eyes were trailing over her young but strong features he noticed a change in where her eyes focused. They were glaring at him, yet her eyes seemed to be a little off.

"Little girl, do you seriously think you can defeat a dark wizard. I could destroy you with just one finger." He yelled, his tongue sticking out in an immature matter as he held his pinky up.

"Don't spout such nonsense, Light will always over power darkness." Her voice changed to much of a mature woman's as she began to glow an even brighter shade of white as all the light that had surrounded her body departed from her and shot out towards her opponent. As his eyes widened at the attack, his hands flew up and as he did so, he murmured a spell with tensed muscles as veins began to crawl up his neck and arms and all so suddenly a woman appeared in front of him.

Meira's eyes became the same shape as round dinner plates as she smelt who it was. She recognized the smell. _That's impossible, she's meant to be dead..._

"Yes, lower your attack. You don't want to hurt her do you? Haven't you lost enough loved ones already, Meira Satsuki?"

Meira's bottom lip trembled. She was losing control of her powers, how could she let her anger seep in to the light she possesses? "It's not possible... This has got to be some silly dream." Meira slapped both of her hands over each side of her cheeks a few times.

The man was only humoured by her actions. "Aren't you going to say hello, woman?" He spat at the lady he held hostage as he viciously kicked her forward. She landed on her chin as it dragged along the rubble until she was flat onto her horribly thin stomach.

Behind her, Natsu faced Meira's back with his eyes closed and mouth agape in shock. "Why did she use her powers here like this?" He mumbled to himself while furrowing his eyebrows. She knows it leaves a strong after effect on her body; she won't be able to move once it's over.

"Meira, get away from here!" The woman yelled desperately, clinging onto all the strength she had left. "Take your friend and retreat! You can't beat Scar!"

"Now, now. I hadn't introduced myself yet, so allow me to do so myself." He placed his hand to his chest with a bow and a wide-toothed smile. "I'm known as Scar," He traced his scar slowly, "of the Shadow guild. Scar's not my real name of course, but that can be left in the shadow. See what I did there? Shadow, ha? Anyhow, at your service!" He laughed.

Meira's powers died down as she stumbled forwards and backwards, trying to maintain her posture. Scar stepped forward and extended an arm to stroke his finger across her soft, white cheek but as the skin of his finger touched her, a growl erupted from behind her. As the light disappeared from the scene, Natsu immediately opened his eyes and ran in front of Meira with wide arms. "Touch her again and you're going to have me to deal with, buddy."

"Please, young love doesn't save the weak."

Natsu's mouth stumbled as his cheeks reddened furiously. "W- we don't love each other like that, you loser! Now fight me!"

As fire engulfed around Natsu's hands, Meira felt a sudden ache in her chest again. "Natsu, I'm scared..." She whispered as she placed her arms around his waist. "I want to go home."

The fire disappeared around his palms and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "We will, I'll always bring you back to Fairy Tail, that's a promise."

Natsu stepped forward and took a large breath. Meira understood what he was doing since she dived forward and lifted the woman out of the way.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He roared as flames escaped his mouth, his scarf blowing off in the process and flying towards Meira. Meira smelt the familiar scent of Natsu on the scarf and reaching out her arm she caught it and sighed in relief. _He wouldn't stop carrying on about it if he lost that scarf. After all, Igneel gave it to him._ She internally thought as she faced the woman lying helplessly in front of her.

"How are you here, Kazumi?" She whispered to her older sister while holding onto her hand with a gentle squeeze.

"I was ne- never gone in the f...first place, my baby sister." Kazumi stroked Meira's face carefully, a sad smile gracing her lips. With a tilt of her head her mouth formed an 'o' shape as a frown covered her features. "Meira, I'm sorry about yo-"

"Don't." She cut her off with a shake of her hand and a sad, quiet laugh. "It's fine. I have a strong sense of smell remember." She tapped her nose.

As happened before, Natsu's flame was absorbed and he stomped his foot onto the ground with an annoyed growl. "Come on! Why can't I hit you? Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

In the shadows walked a man in his late teens, his locks of ebony shadowing his face. An angry scowl escaped his mouth as a glowing ball of darkness surrounded his fists. Ignoring the Salamanders attack, he jumped in front of the boy and threw a punch to Scar's face, the cracking of his nose as it was punched to the side audible. Natsu stopped his attack just in time as he recognized the man and sighed in relief as a grin formed over his face. "Hey man! We were heaps worried about ya', where'd you head off to, Akio?"

He leaned his head over his shoulder, his fringe falling to the side.

"Natsu... you can stand aside now. He came here for me after all, and this was the mission I chose, allow me the honour of defeating him."

The salmon-haired boy crossed his arms with a pout and turned his head away. "Come on, man! I saw him first!" He whined childishly.

A small smile lightly graced Akio's lips but his eyes remained serious. His eyes turned to his beloved sister and narrowed at the other figure.

"Meira, get away from that thing now!" He yelled desperately, catching Meira's attention. Her eyes grew teary with joy that her brother was still alive. "Meira, that's not Kazumi!"

Meira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It smelt exactly like her, and Meira had never gotten a smell wrong in her life.

"It's only a shadow of her, a transformation basically!"

Meira internally thanked the powers that her brother possessed, for if he didn't she wouldn't have noticed the transformation. Without realizing someone was behind her, she felt herself being pulled into familiar warm arms and carried away bridal-style. Natsu gazed down at her with a grin.

"Your brother's here now, and we get a front row seat to see him kick some serious butt!"

"Natsu... I can't see." She quietly spoke against his vest.

Poking her cheek he replied, "That's because your eyes are closed, silly. Try opening them a bit."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she opened her left eyes and stared at the direction Natsu's voice came from. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as a large crash erupted from behind the two. Meira felt her eyes begin to grow heavy, just as the rest of her body felt like it would shut down.

"Hang in there, Mei-mei. You're missing a good fight!" He laughed and tightened his hold on her.

Meira's hand rested against Natsu's cheek causing him to stop laughing and tense as the skin there began to turn cherry red.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" He stumbled upon words and his face grew rosy.

"Your face is quite warm, you know..." She murmured before her eyes tiredly closed and her head slumped against his vest.

Natsu blinked before petting her head and smiling down at her. "You've really got to get stronger in your stability after you've used Light. But anyhow...I've got a fight to watch!"

* * *

Makarov looked out the window as he saw large clouds of smoke in the sky. His arms crossed over each other and he bowed his head low while Erza stood behind him.

"Master, is something bothering you?" She asked while stepping forward.

With a shake to his head the old man replied "Nothing to worry about I hope. It just seems as though some action is taking place where Natsu and Meira were heading... I hope Natsu isn't causing to much trouble as he usually is."

* * *

Natsu blew fire into the air as he stomped his feet and shook his fists like a madman. His eyes were wide with excitement and he found it hard to hold himself back from fighting in there himself. "Kick his butt, Akio! Woooooh!"

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Yelled a familiar squeaky voice. Natsu turned his head only to have a ball of blue crash into his face.

Removing the ball of fur from his face and holding it out in front of him he grinned. "Happyyyyyyy!"

"Shut upppppppp~" A familiar voice teased as he jumped into sight. "Yo flame brain, what's Mei doing on the ground?"

"Why you-! Huh? Oh, Mei-mei... Well, uh-" Natsu scratched the back of his head as he nudged his arm towards the fight.

"Eh! How didn't I notice that!" He placed a hand to the back of his head in confusion, completely oblivious that he just stripped off his shirt.

"Gray, your clothes~" Happy sang as Gray looked down and jumped while frantically looking around for his shirt.

Natsu looked at Happy and then to Gray, repeating the actions over and over until pointing out his finger to Gray.

"What are you doing here, Ice bastard?"

"You wanna fight, loser!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Akio grew an eye twitch and turned to them with an annoyed glance. "All of you, get out of here now. This is a dangerous place for children to be in right now, you could all seriously get injured. I've saved and taken the survivors to a safe place but you guys are in danger now. Leave immediately."

Gray turned to Akio and widened his eyes at his state. His hair was messily falling over his eyes and his shirt was torn in several areas while blood began to seep into his shirt and stain the whiteness of the fabric. "Natsu, Happy and I actually came here to see Akio, but he's clearly busy. What the heck happened here?" He kneeled down beside Meira and placed her head onto his lap. "She looks exhausted."

Natsu nodded and looked off into the fight with once again narrowed eyes, all the fun he had watching the fight before disappearing.

"Mei used Light, and this guy from the Shadow guild showed up with a few of his men and messed the place up. Speaking of which, where did those guys go?"

Another loud bang echoed through the area and as an instinct, Happy immediately hid behind his best friend.

Akio slapped his palms together and his eyes began to shine a bright white colour and the air around him and his opponent grew thin. Rocks floated in the air, as well as blood and sweat.

Scar began to shake vigorously as beads of sweat that crawled down his forehead floated into the thin air around them. The air was so thin and dense that the two of them both couldn't breath.

But this was Akio's intention.

Akio flipped backwards onto his right hand and twisted his body into another flip that landed him onto his feet. When Akio placed his hands together and removed them again afterwards, all the air that was beginning to return to its place came all at once which powerfully swirled around Scar.

"Gravity push!" Akio spread his arms and all the gravity above Scar viciously pushed down on him and sent his body flat to the ground. The magic was so rough on his skin that it began to tear the fabric of the shirt on his back and the skin underneath it. It felt as if thousands of needles were stabbing at his back, slowly as if they were carefully knitting a scarf.

"Time to end this." Akio's voice spoke out, loud as if a microphone was being used in the situation.

"I couldn't agree less." Scar venomously snapped back, crawling weakly to his knees and held his hands out in front of him as he summoned dark magic to his palms. "Shadow snake!" He yelled as black snakes dropped and slithered out of his hands. It had only been mere seconds when they became one with the air.

"What is this magic! You angels are not supposed to wield such dark spells!"

Akio tilted his head before holding out his hand and twisting it 30 degrees clockwise. As doing so, a small amount of the air shifted and spun around the targeted person and formed a wave of wind to crash into his spine causing him to harshly slump forwards, backwards and around. Feeling like a beaten punching bag he collapse to his knees, his hands shaking with anger in the dirt.

"If I can't kill you... I'll just kill your sister!" He planned aloud, turning his head to the young girl who was slowly beginning to gain consciousness. Before Akio could process anything that was happening, a large flame rose in the shape of a thrashing tsunami and began its mission in crushing its target.

Meira's eyes opened and blinked as she smelt two knew scents that hadn't been here before. But that scent was nothing compared to large amount of dark magic coming from behind her. She could feel the heat of the flames upon her skin without them even touching her, she could hear more screams in her ears and she didn't know if she could handle it.

Gray looked at Natsu who already had a smirk on his face.

"Got it!" He steadied himself before sucking up every single burning flame before him in mere seconds. With a pat to his stomach he let a breath escape his mouth, smoke escaping in the process. "Now I've got a fire in my belly."

Gray on the other hand wasn't paying the slightest attention to Natsu, as Meira's body began to shake with a sudden fear. When Natsu noticed this he made his way towards her only to have her cower back and stumble behind Gray.

Natsu got hurt by the sudden action and tilted his head with a nervous smile. "Hey, Mei-mei... What are you doing?"

Shaking her head, tears escaped the young girls eyes and she hid behind Gray's bare back.

Gray looked over his shoulder at his friend cowering behind his back and turned around while placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Mei, calm down, you're shaking pretty violently there." He spoke while petting her head.

Akio noticed Meira's sudden discomfort and clenched his fists tightly that his knuckles turned a snow-white. Nobody gets away with harming innocent people!

"It's over, man," Akio quietly informed, lifting his arms up over his right eye and pushing away the locks that naturally covered it. "Darktear!" He yelled as a black tear slowly escaped and rolled down his eye as his pupil turned black from his original blue colour.

Darktear is a type of dark magic that demons have the ability to use for utter destruction of whomever of whatever the caster desires to come to an end. Just like Darktear, Angeltear is quite the opposite. Those with the ability of Light have the opportunity to gain this level of their own magic, though Angeltear is the 3rd stage of Light, altogether there being 4. Meira has only achieved the first stage: the summon of Light's power.

Scar only had to blink once before Akio was in front of his body in a flash. His hand sprung out and caught the collar of Scar's shirt and lifted him into the air, his feet dangling lifelessly below him. "I shouldn't kill you, but I might not be able to help myself."

Scar's eyes widened and he admitted to himself repeatedly that he was no match. He wanted to flee but when he looked into Akio's glowing black eye he felt his soul slowly being sucked away. A choke escaped his throat as his chest began to tighten.

Meira blinked away her tears and lowered her eyes about to whisper what was going on to Gray, but a sudden spell that was cast caused her head to shoot up.

"No." She turned to her left and stumbled to her feet and ran towards her brother. "Stop it, Akio! Not that spell, it's forbidden! And Fairy Tail wizards don't kill. You don't kill."

"Akio, you look scary." Happy squeaked and hid behind Natsu. Natsu didn't notice, he was deep in thought while staring confusedly at the ground. Mei-Mei...

Meira's voice sounded like a whisper to Akio as his lust for blood overpowered him and his emotions. He watched as blood began to slip out of the helpless dark wizard's mouth and didn't even cringe. And as Scar's body began to go pale, Akio only stared.

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray yelled and slammed his hand onto the floor. The ice travelled fast and grew larger underneath Akio's feet. Akio let go of his opponent only for a second and stabilized himself. Fairy tail wizards don't kill Gray spoke to himself.

Akio blinked and slowly tilted his head to an angle. His free hand rose into the air and towards Gray, and then to Natsu, who still wasn't paying attention. "Peasants." He spoke with disgust. "Be gone."

"You're too reckless, Akio. Like Kazumi." Meira smiled softly, trying to save her brother. "Don't make the same mistake. Don't kill him. Turn him in to the magic council. That's the right thing to do."

Akio bit his lip and twisted the hand that held Scar's collar so that his collar began to tightly choke him, blocking his air way. "This magic is special, it takes away the soul of my enemy and destroys it. In other words... you die. Your soul is already half way out, but... I must admit, I may have lost control a little bit."

"A little bit? Okay, Akio." Gray muttered to himself.

Akio dropped him to the ground after letting go of his collar. Glowering down at him, Akio crouched before him and narrowed his eyes. "I want to kill you, but I won't. I love my family at Fairy Tail more than my hatred for scum like yourself. You killed a lot of innocent people today; people who aren't wizards and cannot defend themselves. You made my sister go blind, you asshole. But, I'm going to do as my little sister asked of me. You're going to the magic council."

Scar was in the middle of a heavy fit of coughs and when he removed his hand from his mouth blood was clear on his hands. His eye formed a twitch and he looked up from under his dark locks. "Nobody is taking me way forever, I'll escape eventually." Scar whispered the last part and spat on the ground in front of Akio and stumbled to his feet.

Natsu's head slowly looked up. Blind? He thought. "Akio, what do you mean Mei-mei has gone blind? She ain't blind."

"Natsu, when I stopped that attack from hitting you earlier, it was too bright for me. I can't see anymore." Meira stepped towards Natsu with slow steps. "I'm sorry, Natsu!" She jumped on him and tackled him to ground in a hug, tears falling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to avoid you like that before, I freaked out because the both of you used fire and- and I'm so silly, I'm sorry Natsu!"

"Eh!" Natsu's eyes grew wide as he fell backwards onto the ground. "He- hey, Mei-mei... It's all cool, you're my best friend. I know you wouldn't avoid me, yeah. But your eyes, how do you know where we all are and everything?"

"My-"

"Her nose, Flame Princess, obviously. Is your brain the size of a pea or something?" Gray interrupted and then turned to look at her, "Is that okay with you, Mei, because you're acting pretty cool about it. I mean, you loved looking at the world."

"This is the curse of a sinner. Eternal darkness. I don't know how he knew that magic, only the dragons knew about it." Akio informed, his once black eye turning back to it's normal blue.

Natsu put his hands on Mei's shoulders and lightly pushed her back, his salmon hair shadowing his face.

"I hate all of yo-" Scar started as Natsu walked over to him and bent down to his level, glaring him right in the eye. "What, brat? Did I hurt your girlfrie-" Natsu growled and pulled back his fist and right-hooked him in the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

"Tch, bastard had it coming." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. Natsu went back to Meira and turned around so his back was facing her and he crouched down. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"I think he wants to be kicked in the butt... What? Don't look at me like that, Natsu." Gray joked.

Natsu turned his head around to Meira. "Hop on, Mei-mei. I'll carry you back." He grinned and gestured for her to get on.

As Meira was just about to climb onto her best friend's back, the sound of stomping feet and clanking weapons began to be heard. Natsu stood back up and straightened his small posture and furrowed his eyebrows.

Slowly, but eventually the Magic Council were in sight and they didn't look impressed. Who would expect them to be? The smoke from the fire is still poisoning the air and covering the beautiful blue of the sky.

Homes had been destroyed and turned into rubble, and the bodies of those who didn't make it were scattered amongst the ground. No one is quite happy about that.

"Well done, Akio. You will be rewarded for your success in your S class mission. But, your master will have complaints on paper by the council for the destruction you've caused."

"Wha-! We didn't do anything, it was-" Natsu began but was silenced by Akio himself.

"I apologize for my lack of thought on the outcome of my magic. Please take my award as apology, I don't think we need Makarov to have another load today when he got a fresh stack yesterday."

The man shook his head, "As expected of you Fairy Tail members. You're all so reckless. But nonetheless, thank you for your attendance in the mission. We wouldn't have been able to catch this criminal without you. We will clean up here so you wizards must be off now."

After he finished speaking, other members tied up the unconscious Scar and split up the group. Half staying here and the other half taking Scar back to the Council.

"Phew, if they found out you used that forbidden magic you would have been done for." Natsu explained. Natsu took Meira's hand and softly pulled her towards him. "Hop on, Mei-mei."

As Meira climbed onto his back, Happy covered his mouth. "They're in loooooove."

Natsu's cheeks flushed furiously and he quickly retorted. "It's not like that! She's blind now, I'm helping her!" He complained and Happy giggled and tried to catch up to Natsu as he began walking back to the guild.

"Natsuuuuuuu~ don't leave me~"

Natsu looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Come on, Happy! Everyone's gonna be excited to see Akio again."

* * *

Natsu was ahead of everyone by many long meters. Meira's light snores were audible in his ears and her warm breath tickled the side of his face. He had securely placed his scarf back around his neck, silently thanking Meira for saving it. Every few minutes he couldn't help but notice the slight stirring of his friend on his back. Her light voice whispering pleads. What Natsu didn't realize though was that she was fighting a war inside her mind at that very moment, well, more like witnessing a war.

Meira's hair had returned to its ebony colour and her wounds were slowly healing, but faster than any mere human. It left everyone fascinated about how Akio and Meira both heal so remarkably fast, but only gramps and Akio himself knew the reason. And soon another wizard would know, she was a celestial wizard. But there were many years still yet to pass before that time comes.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, running forwards and pulling Meira off of his back in a rushing motion. He placed her on the ground and began to shake her softly but hard enough to wake her up.

"What are y- Wha! What's happened to Meira!" He dropped to his knees and copied Gray's movements. "Akio, she won't wake up!"

Meira's body was slowly turning into a transparent like form. Her hair began to glow a bright white, as what had happened during her battle, and flew beautifully in the wind as tattoos curled their way up her arms. Spirals of black ink made themselves visible on her skin, creating a very ancient like form of art.

"This is the curse mark of the sinner. She's being taken by Light to pay for her sins. Or should I say her ancestor's sins. Because the magic of the Dragon Of Death had been performed and caused her loss of sight, it activated the mark and it seems as though this had caused a reaction inside of her. There isn't any way of stopping this."

"What!" Natsu snapped angrily. "This is so sudden, what do you mean she's being taken away. Whoever they are I'll take em' on! Nobody's takin' Meira away from Fairy Tail."

Gray and Happy were shocked and frozen in place. Happy's eyes were watering and his bottom lip began to quiver. "Meiiiiii-meiiiii~" Tears escaped his eyes and slid down his furry blue cheeks. Happy flew over to her and continued, "Don't leave me, I love you, Mei-mei! ~"

Akio frowned and walked over to Meira, pushing her hair out of the way of her eyes. Why so soon? This didn't happen to me when I was as young as you. Akio thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Her leaving is only temporary. Basically in other words, this could be classified as training for her. To get to stage two of Light. And stage two is exactly what she needs to achieve until she can come back to us."

Natsu shook his head; he still had no idea what was going on. A few minutes ago everything had been fine.

Gray, who had began to continue shaking her, fell forwards where her body is as his hands went straight through her. She had all the qualities of a ghost at that moment. It was already as if her body was taken and her soul was all that remained here before them.

"Goodbye." She whispered and without a second to blink her body was gone. Nothing was left in her place.

"Wait! Meira, come back!" Natsu yelled loudly, flames enveloping his fists. He shot fire at the sky angrily and stomped on the ground. "Light, come fight me! Don't take her away from Fairy Tail!" Natsu was too mad to even notice that he had begun crying.

Akio walked next to Natsu and placed an arm around his shoulders. He shook his head, signaling him to stop. A sad smile etched itself on his lips and he closed his eyes. "She knew this time was coming after she protected you from the spell. She'll be fine, Natsu. She should be back in a few months."

Little did they know, many, many years would pass until she made an appearance again. But then, Meira was not the same young child she once was. She was someone much greater than that. She became the messenger of Light, in other words, an angel.


End file.
